nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
GIR
GIR '(Garbage Information Retrieval) is Zim's only companion, GIR is a SIR (Standard Information Retrieval) unit, an Irken standard-issue robot. He was made out of some scraps in a trash bin by The Almighty Tallest. The name "GIR" is a self-applied moniker that is never explained; GIR himself states that he doesn't know why he refers to himself as GIR. GIR differs physically from other SIR units in that his head contains odds-and-ends rather than artificial intelligence hardware. Because of this, GIR displays a wildly erratic personality. He is almost completely irreverent and rarely obeys Zim's commands, variously due to distraction, disinterest and disobedience. GIR disguises himself by wearing a green dog suit which fools most humans, despite looking almost nothing like an Earth dog. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots GIR appeared as an unlockable playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. GIR could attack in the home console version with a giant laser out of his head but not fire lasers with it only slam with it. But in the DS version he throws taco's. His special costume is his Dog Disguise. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom GIR appeared in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom as the boss of Zim's town. GIR got spilled over with goo and then gone insane and took over the whole base of Zim inculding the lawn gnomes and robot parents. Technus and Beautiful Gorgeous then battle GIR. After dfeating him he turns back to normal again. Nicktoons MLB GIR appears as a NPC in Nicktoons MLB, he is the commentator along with Perch Perkins. But he doesn't really comment but more shouts something weird. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Krazy Taco ' Krazy Taco' is GIR´s neutral special. GIR pulls out a taco and throws it forwards it does minor damage but you can throw as much as you want. When you don´t hit anything the taco lands on the ground and opponent can trip over it. 'Piggy' Run ' Piggy Run' is GIR´s side special. GIR pulls out his piggy from his head and jumps onto him he then is able to run around very fast and also can turn around once. When he bashes into anyone he causes average damage. 'Boot Jets' ' Boot Jets' is GIR´s up special. GIR activates his Boot Jets and then flies very high upwards and meanwhile can shoot small short laser beams from his eyes to not get knocked out of the air. 'Mega Rocket Attack' mega rocket is GIR´s down special. GIR turns into duty mode The cupcake then restores 5% damage of GIR but then afterwards can´t use it directly again. When he is able to use it again his eyes begin to glow blue. 'Minimoose' ''' Minimoose '''is GIR´s War Strike. GIR calls Minimoose and jumps onto him. Minimoose is a doomsday weapon and activates a whole weapon arsenal. Minimoose shoots bullets from his four horns and fires missles from his mouth he also has a free flight and afterwards when he is done Minimoose explodes. Special Costume GIR`s special costume is his Doggy Disguise that he always wears when he is outside in the human world so that people don´t see he is a robot. When GIR is in this disguise nobody seems to think he isn´t a real dog since everyone on the planet is dumb or just doesn't care. He also acts as a dog when in this disguise. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Unlockable Category:Invader Zim Category:Male Category:Nicktoons Category:Boss